


You made me brave, you made me stupid

by PornyZiallFeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fast Food, M/M, Side Lilo - Freeform, hinting to possible Jerrie, mentions of louis, off camera Harry, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/PornyZiallFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is working the register at KFC when in walks a beautiful stranger</p>
            </blockquote>





	You made me brave, you made me stupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> [](http://s935.photobucket.com/user/ibeejenfur/media/285270a8-c176-4d45-8d9a-97da83c8fe2f_zps2528d302.png.html)   
> 
> 
> Thank you scentedziall for the prompt, I hope this is alright, i just started typing and wrote whatever came to me and didn't think to refer back to the prompt along the way so i might've changed a few bits and missed a few things but it's generally what you wanted, i think? Let me know!
> 
>  Rated T for language and suggestiveness ;)

Niall stood hunched over the counter of the KFC he worked at chin in hand, watching the dust mites float around in the light beaming in from the window just as something to _do_ because the store hasn't seen a customer in a good half hour. He sighs finally and stands up straight, not even bothering to straighten out his uniform shirt where it’s gone all wrinkly.

"Eh Payno think I can take my fifteen now?" He shouts to his manager and friend, he usually wouldn't even have to ask but today they're a bit short-handed because Louis' called out at the last minute for the umpteenth time since he'd been hired only a month ago,

It was a wonder he didn't get fired but then Niall knew something his other coworkers didn't, that Liam wasn't just fond of the flakey lad but was sleeping with him, maybe even dating if you counted sharing a plate of nachos while they marathoned all the Ocean's 11 movies cuddled up on Liam's couch as a date. So that was probably the reason Louis' job was so secure because lord knows if it was anyone else they'd surely be cleaning out their work locker by now.

"No can do mate, can't let you leave the register until Leigh-Anne shows up and clocks in soz." Liam said, sticking his head out of his office door.

"Fuck but there hasn’t' even been anyone in like an hour." He whined, huffing out a breath large enough to blow his fringe up off his forehead before it fell back down into place, and sure he was exaggerating a bit, but it really did feel like an hour when you were just standing there staring blankly at a glass door willing it to open and for someone, anyone to come in.

The worse thing was that he didn't even have any tidying up to do around the register or any kind of restock to do at the condiments bar and he wasn't even allowed near the food, because he was known for 'checking it's quality' by tasting it all, besides everything was always on point whenever Harry and Perrie were scheduled in the kitchen together, they were some kind of dynamic duo like Batman and Robin or Pinky and the Brain—they just _got_ each other and often times could communicate just with looks and head movements, it was sort of freaky come to think of it but whatever kept the well oiled machine that was Kentucky fried chicken going, right?

"Oh suck it up, you've only got another hour and then you're off altogether." Liam reminded and Niall could hear his silent 'unlike me who is here until closing tonight' in his boss' strained voice.

”Besides give it a minute for the lunch rush to come in and you’ll be wishing you had these moments of silence or _boredom_ as you put it, back.” Niall rolled his eyes, sucking his teeth loudly.

"Fine whatever, but just so you know I’m opening a child's toy because I’m seriously bored." Liam groaned, swiping a hand angrily over his face before finally throwing both hands up in defeat.

"For fuck's sake alright!" He growled before ducking his head back into his office.

Niall grinned feeling as though he’d somehow won that battle as he bent down and grabbed this month's kid's meal prize from beneath the counter. It was one of those tiny skateboards you can do flips and tricks on using just two of your fingers and he’d been eyeing them for a week now wanting to open one but Liam always said no unless he meant to pay for it and there was no way Niall was wasting what little money he made on a child’s toy he’d grow tired off sooner than it was worth.

Tearing the package open he goes to work, starts out just mimicking actual skateboarding by leaving his left index finger on the deck and pushing off with his middle finger kicking out to build speed and that was fun for a bit then he attempted a few ollies that were complete fails so he gave up and started mock-grinding on things like the cash register, the back of the condiments organizer, he even took a giant leap off the stack of soda cups, all the while making ridiculously cute sound effects.

 He was so into it that he didn’t realize he had an audience until he heard a throat being cleared and jumped, making the skateboard go skidding clear off the counter. And he curse under his breath making a note to demand Liam get the door’s bell fixed, it was supposed to make a dinging noise every time someone walked in but for the past few weeks it went from sounding like Satan’s doorbell as the batteries weakened, to sounding whenever it felt like to just dying altogether.

Niall couldn’t help but flush a bit at being caught playing with a bloody fingerboard but tried not to show it as he shuffled back behind the register and finally looked up to meet the eyes of his customer only to groan inwardly because of course _, of course_ his first customer in an hour would be gorgeous and _of course_ he would catch Niall playing with a child’s toy like a ponce. It was just his luck.

Luck of the Irish his arse.

The guy was smiling though much to Niall’s shock and it was a really nice smile, and his honey brown eyes were almost sparkling and he just didn’t look _real_ is the thing, he was standing there on the other side of the counter in the flesh, with that _face_ —my god but he just couldn’t be real. In all honesty he looked like something right out of Niall’s spank bank; he was the blonde’s type to a tee.

One too many beats go by where Niall just stands there wide eyed and gawking as the other man fidgets slightly, eyes darting around the store as though hoping for someone else to come out and actually assist him, because he was a customer and oh right, _fuck._

Niall mentally slapped himself in the forehead and finally cleared his throat, because the absolute last thing he needed was for his voice to crack like some prepubescent knob.

“Hi, welcome to KFC how may I fuck yo—shit, how may I h-help you sir? I mean I could tell you—the specials or?” He trails off, just giving up completely and there’s no doubt in his mind that his face and neck are completely red now.

The darker man blinked shocked eyes, and then blinked some more letting his eyes flick down quickly before sliding back up again and it could be Niall’s imagination but he might’ve seen a quick flash of a smirk before the guy finally opened his mouth.

“Well Niall.” A shiver licked through him at the way the man said his name, almost purring it. “I’d like the family bucket… _spicy_.” The guy pauses to lick his lips and Niall thanks every holy entity that he’s worked here long enough that he can pretty much punch any order in in his sleep and therefore hadn’t been looking down at the keys or else he would’ve missed it.

Niall sort of zones out after that as Mr. Bambi eyes rattles off what sides he’d like with his bucket, staring at his sinful mouth as it forms each word and praying he doesn’t do anything else to embarrass himself like pop a boner or something.

When his order is done Niall reads the man his total and is surprised when he’s handed a card to pay. He can’t help but glance down at the name before swiping it through the credit card machine and sees the guys name is Zain J Malik, and seriously even his _name_ sounded hot. He hands Zain back his card and probably imagines the way the darker man’s finger caresses the back of his hand.

He hands Zain his receipt and drink cup, letting him know it’ll only be a few minutes.  He expects for him to move over to the soda machine to fix up his drink in the meantime but to Niall’s surprise he just stands there at the counter, fiddling with something on his side of the counter thought Niall can’t see with what, figures it’s most likely his mobile and starts idly tapping his fingers on the register, a nervous habit.

He still can’t get over what he said earlier, sure he’d caught himself before he could finish his sentence but it didn’t take a genius to figure out what he was going to say, he was sort of grateful that Zain hadn’t mentioned it but then he was sort of sad too because did that mean he wasn’t interested?

In actuality he was usually much smoother than this when it came to flirting and very rarely got flustered around someone he fancied—no matter how pretty, but there was just something about Zain that was different maybe it was the quiet mystery of him, like he had all these sharp beautiful features but soft eyes and a sweet smile, but then he also was wearing this leather jacket…over a nerdy vintage Pac-man shirt. He was a walking contradiction is what he was and Niall couldn’t figure him out, couldn’t even suss whether or not he batted for his team or not.

“Hey Horan, we’re out of spicy drumsticks right now, so the customer can either wait fifteen minutes or we can compensate with either extra wings or crispy drums—“ Perrie said, sticking her head through the window between the front and the kitchen. She pauses when her eyes land on Zain.

“Zayn!” She cries out, with a huge smile, the darker boy’s head shoots up from what he was doing at the sound of a familiar voice.

“Pez???” He says with a matching smile. “I didn’t know you worked here now, what happened to Tesco?” Perrie rolled her eyes waving a hand in the air like that was supposed to mean something.

“Eh I had to quit when some snobby priss got a promotion over me and decided to go on a power trip, it was either quit or get arrested for murder.” They both laugh and Niall can feel himself shrinking into himself with every smile Zayn sends Perrie, feeling invisible as the two catch up briefly.

He can’t help but note the way the darker lad looks at her and it’s true Perrie is cute if you go for that sort of thing, girls and there was no doubt she was a sweetheart but in that moment Niall couldn’t stand her, resenting her for sticking her dumb extension-wearing head out the window to interrupt their um standing around in awkward silence thing that they’d had going, at least they were doing it together, so Niall was pathetically counting it as a win.

“Oh wow look at me being a chatty Kathy when you’re probably starving away to bones over there and as skinny as you already are you can’t really afford that now can you?” Zayn pulled a goofy face that Niall so wanted to coo at because it was absolutely adorable, but he resisted the urge.

“Which will it be the extra wings or the crispy drums?” Niall rolled his eyes because as much flirting as the two of them had been doing the initial fifteen minute waiting period he’d of had to wait surely must be over by now. But Zayn rubbed his chin in thought all the same before shrugging.

“Think I’ll go for the crispy drums, you know how Jade loves her dark meat.” He finished and actually turned to Niall to wink.

Niall's might have stopped breathing.

“So you’re still living with Jade then? She’s such a doll tell her to ring me up sometime so we can go out for drinks.”

“Oh I see how it is, I’m not invited out for drinks then?” Zayn joked, his lips puckering into a dramatic pout.

“Not _your_ knickers I’m trying to get into are they?” Perrie shot back and at this Niall is a bit taken aback because as far as he knew Perrie has only dated blokes. First there was that dancer lad Danny she met on the tube and then the leader of some dinky garage band named Ashton who _really_ knew how to use his tongue.

Niall could’ve done without knowing _that_ bit of information especially when not a day later he met the bloke when they all went out to the pub after work one evening.

“Pssh I think you know better than that Pez, unless you’ve acquired a bait and tackle in the few weeks since I seen you last?” Perrie’s nose wrinkled in disgust as she stuck her tongue out.

“Ew no and on that note I’m gonna go assist Harry with finishing up yer bucket and have it out to ya in a jiff…but don’t be such a stranger, text me damnit I miss your face.” She mock pouted before pulling her head back onto the kitchen side of the window, with a wiggle of her fingers.

And then there were just two again and Niall didn’t know where to look or if he should try talking again now that he knew Zayn was into blokes, maybe be less of a social disaster this time around and show Zayn he actually had mad game—at least that’s what Harry was always telling him and he _had_ been the one to give Liam advice on how to get into Louis' pants or well get Lou _out_ of his pants and that had worked out smashingly.

Only Zayn’s attention was once again drawn to whatever he’d been doing before Perrie’s interruption and Niall wanted to clear his throat, demand the darker lad pay attention to him damnit because he was pretty fit as well if he did say so himself—he certainly never had any trouble getting dates in the past, but again Zayn was different than all the other blokes that struck Niall’s fancy mostly because they were usually the one’s to come onto him, chat _him_ up. He’d admit it, he liked being chased, but that didn’t mean he was above going after what he wanted if need be.

“Um so how about them Rams?” He ends up blurting which earns him an amused raised eyebrow but still Zayn says nothing. Perhaps he just wasn’t into football Niall thinks and is confused when he notices Zayn’s begun humming under his breath a familiar tune that Niall can’t quite put his finger on…

“Is that that new one from Usher?” He tries again, because he is nothing if not relentless when on the pursuit and this time Zayn actually looks up with interest as he nods and opens his mouth the say something but of course that’s the exact moment Perrie’s head pops through the window again.

“Order up.” She chirps and slides Zayn’s food over to Niall with a grin and a wink to Niall that is a bit unsettling.

Niall slowly made his way back over to the counter with Zayn’s food in hand, knowing that this could potentially be the last time he ever saw Zayn again so he knew he had to try and prolong his departure for as long as he could.

Unfortunately there were only so many steps between the window and the counter and much sooner than he’d have liked Niall was handing Zayn his bag across the counter.

“Well there you go, enjoy your meal and we hope to see you back again real soon.” He rattled off his usual send off when the store wasn’t busy, trying for a cheery smile which Zayn countered with a bashful grin of his own.

“Thank you Niall and I just wanted to say about that first question you asked, you know the one _before_ you asked for my order.” He paused to wait for Niall’s response but the blonde’s tongue must’ve swelled spontaneously because it suddenly felt huge and heavy as lead in his mouth, so instead of responding verbally he just nodded once to show he remembered.

Zayn’s smile grew wider.

“Well while I usually prefer to at least be bought dinner first…” He trailed off and Niall couldn’t help but gulp loudly as he watched the darker boy gesture down to the patch of counter he’d been fiddling with earlier and Niall had to go way up on his tip toes to see over the condiment bar but he finally could see that someone had spilled quite a bit of salt on the counter and that Zayn had been toying with it while he waited for his food, doodling idly with his finger.

Now on tipped-toes Niall could make out a yin yang sign, a couple of hearts and even a shamrock that Niall could only assume was inspired by his thick accent that was no doubt Irish. But below all of that were three letters that formed one word, which was possibly the single most important word Niall has ever seen before now, three letters all clear and capitalized to spell out the word: YES.

“Oh um, yeah?” He stuttered out, mouth going bone dry when all Zayn did in response was bite his bottom lip and wiggle both eyebrows suggestively and it honestly looked so ridiculously attractive Niall contemplated taking a nose dive into the fryer when all was said and done but instead he beamed and no doubt blushed a bit.

“It seems you’ve already gone and done the work for me eh. but you opted out of dessert which is just criminal because dessert is the most important meal of the day.” He was only half joking but couldn’t help but preen when it got a throaty chuckle out of the other lad.

“I should be getting off work in a bit…could treat ya if you like? The chocolate chip cake is the craic!” Niall watched as Zayn licked his lips, though it was pretty clear that chocolate cake was the furthest thing from his mind as his eyes drank the blonde in without shame.

“Sounds amazing…ever eat it off someone else’s body?”

Niall eep'd, like literally eep’d vigorously shaking his head and it was the most manliest of noises—aw hell he sounded like a thirteen year old girl at a Bieber concert, but he quickly covered it with a groan as he glanced up to the store clock and saw he still had about twenty-five minutes to go and that was only if Leigh-Anne actually showed up on time for once, which he highly doubted was gonna happen.

“Fuck I’ve still got about twenty minutes left and then I’m all your, uh I mean…”

“No need to correct yourself, that sounds about right to me, did you drive here or is someone picking you up?”

“Nah, I took the tube.”

“Excellent I can ride you home then.” Zayn finished with a wink and Niall couldn’t help but groan a second time but this time out of arousal rather than annoyance at Zayn’s choice of wording and from the look on the other boy’s face he’d meant it to come out that way.

“B-back to yours?” Zayn nodded slowly. “But won’t your roommate—Jade was it be there waiting for dinner?”

“Nope she’s still at work, won’t get off for _hours_ still, I was just going to leave her half of the meal for her to heat up later when she got in because I’m awesome like that.” Niall smirked.

“Oh so then the flat’ll be empty then?”

“Mmhm.” Zayn hummed, moving in close to the counter before leaning over it completely until their noses almost touched as he whispered. “We can be as loud as ya like.”

“ _Jesus_.” Niall swore without thinking as his eyes flashed back up to the clock, seeing he now had twenty- _one_ minutes until he could clock out and silently made a vow to murder her if Leigh-Anne was even half a minute late.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
